Snape Rhymes With
by Ochin-sama
Summary: Snape likes to have fun. Lemon. Unsuited for those under 18, and even then, please don't read it.


"You wanted to see me, Professor Snape?" the just-matured woman asked from the doorway to the dungeon classroom. Snape was flicking idly through a textbook, even though he had no need to. He looked up when she spoke though.

"Aaah, yes, Ms. Nico. Please come in," he droned lazily. Robin entered, looking around in surprise when the door closed and clicked behind her at the wave of Snape's wand.

"What did you want to see me about?" she asked hesitantly, perching cross-legged on a desk. Snape paused and marked his place in his book before standing and walking towards her. She shifted nervously. For some reason, this place was giving her more chills than from just the cold.

Snape, ever the forward one, placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down to eye-level. "I want you to bend over for me." The hand trailed from her shoulder, down her arm to her wrist. Robin shuddered.

"Tres Fleurs-!" she began but cut off with a gasp of surprise.

"I already know of your power. I know your secret. I'll also have you know, that the lake is rich in sea stone minerals." Robin looked down at the wrist he was holding, which had one side of a pair of handcuffs clasped to it. She wanted to wriggle away but she could already feel the strength being sapped from her. It didn't stop her from trying, and she nearly slipped off the desk she was perched on.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded when Snape pinned her down with a hand on her chest. He flipped her onto her front and before she could resist, closed the handcuff onto her other wrist, trapping her arms behind her back and preventing her from fighting back once and for all.

"I thought I'd already told you," Snape murmured lazily. "I'm going to use you. Or rather, your body." His hand reached out and grabbed her large, succulent breast, squeezing it for all it was worth. Robin yelped and tried to pull away. Snape growled and slapped her boob, making her freeze.

"No, don't, don't!" Robin yelled, scuffling backwards and toppling onto the floor. Snape kicked the desks out of the way and swooped down on top of her.

"Begging will do no good, girl," he sneered. Robin bit her lip, shaking her head. Snape grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled, ripping it painfully off of her. The scraps hung off her from the sleeves which couldn't get past the handcuffed arms.

Snape pulled at her bra and let it snap back, before waving his wand and making it vanish completely. Her boobs drooped slightly under their own weight without the support, and Snape leered at them. He curled his fingers around one, flicking the nipple. Robin let out a muffled sob in her throat as he did so.

"Luscious," Snape growled. "This is why I chose you." His free hand trailed down her hip, squeezing her thigh. Robin trembled underneath him. Snape contemplated the breasts before him before bending down to suck on one. Robin let out an unintentional moan, cringing once she'd done so. Then, the professor bit down hard, inducing a cry from the woman.

Snape suddenly pulled away and whipped out his wand, waving it at her and muttering a spell. Her breasts swelled up remarkably and ached.

"Oh god…" Robin groaned, biting her lip. They were too large, they needed relief. "God, please!" She groaned, not entirely sure what she was begging for any more. Snape grinned and grabbed one, squeezing it. Magically-induced milk spurted out like a fountain, raining down on her. Robin gasped and arched her back.

"Aaahhhh!" she cried, relief washing over her. "That…that!" was all she could manage. Snape bent down and took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking and releasing the milk into his mouth to drink. Robin writhed under him, gasping and choking back sobs.

Once he'd pulled away, her breasts had been reduced to their original size, milk-free. He trailed his tongue down her bare stomach, stopping to scrape his teeth over her abdomen and make her tremble. He fingered the waistband of her skirt before pushing it up to look at the panties underneath.

"Look at how wet you are down here," he mused. "So much that it soaked right through. You were lying earlier; you _do_ want this after all."

Robin shook her head frantically. "No! I don't! Stop!" she groaned. Snape smacked her thigh to make her shut up. Robin flinched slightly. She wished she could fight back more, but the sea stone left her limp and useless.

Snape, satisfied that she'd quietened, ripped the panties right off her and tossed them aside. "Unshaven," he purred, admiring her dripping pussy. Robin's legs snapped together as best they could, but in her weakened state, Snape had no problem prying them apart without having to resort to magic. "Now now," he chided, grinning lecherously.

Robin gritted her teeth. "Don't you dare," she breathed. Snape didn't bother berating her this time and simply ignored her. He pushed her legs up, bending them at the knees until they were by her head, and kept them in place with a simple spell. With his prize in his sights, he glanced once at Robin's flushed face, contorted with what might be anger or fear. It wasn't something he cared about though, and he focused back on the leaking pussy in front of him.

Squeezing two fingers into the hole at once, he hooked them around each side and pulled, spreading it apart. Robin gasped and let a yell slip, biting the inside of her cheek.

"It hurts!" she sobbed, trying to scoot away. Snape ignored her. Instead, he pushed more fingers into her, as many as he could fit. Robin writhed underneath him as much as she could, making small noises of displeasure mixed with reluctant enjoyment. He smirked and pulled them out, pushing back his robes to undo his trousers.

He pulled out his aching, rock-hard cock and pushed himself in up to the head. Robin let out a throaty moan, tossing her head to the side. Without waiting for her to adjust, Snape pushed the rest of the way in until his balls met her, grunting in pleasure. He pulled out and pistoned in again quickly, leaning over her and panting, hair draping over her face.

He continued to thrust in and out, Robin screaming underneath him with every one, until he could feel himself drawing close to the edge, and started to slam harder, determined to get his worth out of it. Beneath him, Robin was unwillingly pulled into an orgasm, squirting her juice over Snape's torso. Satisfied, Snape gasped and stilled, his own orgasm erupting inside of her, spilling down her tight cavern in hot spurts.

After a few moments, it was over. Snape heaved a sigh and slowly pulled out, bending over and forcing the girl beneath him into a kiss, tongue jammed down her throat. She was, by that point, too tired to resist and let him do as he wanted. Snape pulled away and stood up, righting his clothes, and walked towards the door to his office. Before he went in, he flicked his wand. The handcuffs unlocked themselves and flew towards him. He caught them and looked at the girl with most of her clothes destroyed and his come seeping out of her pussy, considering her for a moment. Then he pointed his wand at her again.

"Obliviate."

Shutting the door to his office, he muttered, "See you next week, Ms. Nico."

* * *

**...rape.**


End file.
